Smuggler's Guide
| Afbeelding = 250px | auteur =Daniel Wallace | omslagartiest = | illustrator =Adrián Rodriguez Studio Hive Javier Charro | uitgever =Epic Ink | uitgave = 13 November 2018 | type =Sourcebook | paginas =160 | ISBN = 978-0760362167 | canon = | era = | tijdlijn = | serie = | vorige = | volgende = }} thumb|right|250px|De parafernalia thumb|right|250px|De case thumb|right|250px|Boek in een verborgen compartiment Smuggler's Guide is een In-Universe sourcebook geschreven door Daniel Wallace, in de traditie van eerdere werken zoals The Jedi Path: A Manual for Students of the Force en Book of Sith: Secrets from the Dark Side. Deze maal betreft het een dagboek dat ooit begonnen was door Maz Kanata, en door de jaren heen bij veel smokkelaars en ander tuig terechtkwam, die elk hun toevoeging deden door enkele pagina's te vullen. Het boek werd uitgegeven in November 2018 in een zogenaamde luxe "Vault Edition" met een speciale kist en diverse parafernalia, exclusief op Amazon.com. Een versie met alleen het boek volgt later. Lijst van Eigenaren Hieronder volgt een chronologische lijst van eigenaren van dit logboek, hoe zij aan het boek zijn gekomen en hoeveel pagina's ze hebben toegevoegd. * Maz Kanata, is het logboek begonnen schrijven (6 pagina's) * Tryphon Leo, gestolen van Maz (2 pagina’s) * Reginald Danfillo, gevonden in een opgraving (1 pagina) * Dexter Jettster, gekocht uit een krat met boeken (5 pagina’s) * Tyro Viveca, gestolen van Dexter (4 pagina’s) * Hondo Ohnaka, geclaimd uit de “gevonden voorwerpen” in Thikkiiana (7 pagina’s) * Gunda Mabin, uit een gestolen vracht gevist (7 pagina’s) * Krastic Tarta, uit het wrak van een piratenschip op een onbekende planeet (3 pagina’s) * Varcinius, gekocht op een slavenmarkt (1 pagina) * Loonoo (in opdracht van Gallandro), uit de kluis van Varcinius gestolen (4 pagina’s) * Loonoo (op zichzelf), meegenomen nadat hij Gallandro verliet (6 pagina’s) * Skrrll, gestolen van Loonoo (1 pagina) * Ephant Mon en Masse Goskey, gestolen/gekregen van Skrrll (5 pagina’s) * Cikatro Vizago, achter gelaten in een lading wapens (2 pagina’s) * Lando Calrissian, ontvreemd van Cikatro (1 pagina) * Latts Razzi, gestolen van Lando (3 pagina’s) * Dryden Vos, uit een inval op het Razzi warenhuis (4 pagina’s) * Tobias Beckett, uit container gestolen op Cato Neimodia (4 pagina’s) * Bandit Billie, uit een tas gestolen van Beckett (5 pagina’s) * Bib Fortuna, in beslag genomen nadat Billie probeerde de Star Jewel te kapen (1 pagina) * Saponza, gevonden in de wachtruimte van Keldooine Starshipwrights (1 pagina) * Platt Okeefe, onbekend (5 pagina’s) * Lando Calrissian (tweede maal), gewonnen van Platt met Pazaak (10 pagina’s) * BoShek, achtergelaten gevonden in een gokhal op Makem Te (6 pagina’s) * Maz Kanata (tweede maal), gekregen van BoShek (enkel een notitie) * Han Solo, via Chewbacca gekregen van Maz Kanata (5 pagina’s) * Sana Starros, geclaimd van Rampa II Port Authority (1 pagina) * Grakkus Jahibakti Tingi, door Papa Toren in beslag genomen (6 pagina’s) * Wrollanppf en Stabinator, via de slavenrevolutie (1 pagina) * Han Solo (tweede maal), via diverse Wookiees naar Chewbacca gekomen (5 pagina’s) * Shesslaria, gestolen van Han (2 pagina’s) * Cycyed Ock, gevonden in een gecrashte Headhunter (4 pagina’s) * Sam Kenzie, uit de opslag van Megablox Beta gestolen (1 pagina) * Prima Wessex, gestolen van Kenzie (2 pagina’s) * Cornelius Evazan, na Prima te hebben vermoord (5 pagina’s) * Anton Markox, gestolen van een lijk (notitie) * Pompey Pavel-Martinus, onbekend (1 pagina) * Dok-Ondar, van een heler gekocht/gekregen (1 pagina) * Chelli Lona Aphra, verkregen via de University of Bar’leth (2 pagina’s) * Brendol Hux, in beslag genomen in de Unknown Regions (notitie) * Riley, gekregen van de Irving Boys (3 pagina’s) * Quiggold, geruild met Riley (3 pagina’s) * Magnus the Bloodsoaked, gekaapt van Sidon Ithano (1 pagina) * Droid Gotra, na het schip van de Red Key Raiders te hebben geëlimineerd (1 pagina) * Bala-Tik, na een gevecht met de Droid Gotra (5 pagina’s) * Razoo Qin-Fee, na een gevecht met de Guavian Death Gang (2 pagina’s) * Master Codebreaker, gestolen van een Kanjiklub lid (6 pagina’s) * Gannis Ducain, nadat Master Codebreaker het op de Falcon had geplant (notitie) * Toursant en Vanver Irving, nadat ze de Falcon stalen (1 pagina) * Unkar Plutt, nadat hij de hand legde op de Falcon (1 pagina) * Han Solo (derde maal), nadat ze de Falcon terug kregen (3 pagina’s) * Leia Organa, na het overlijden van Han (1 pagina) Inhoud Personages Planeten De Galaxy Locaties Species Dieren Organisaties Droids Schepen Voertuigen *20-T Railcrawler Conveyex Transport *V-4X-D Ski Speeder *Zephyr-K Swoop Wapens Technologie *29L Countermeasures Package and Sensor Jammer *66K Cybernetic *Starscatter Bedroll *Superflow IV Command Intelligence Diversen Categorie:Epic Ink Categorie:In-Universe Categorie:Sourcebooks Categorie:Geïndexeerd